pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rival System (PM)
In Pretty Country: Planet Memories, there is a rival for every marriage candidate. If the rival couple gets married then the player canot marry half of pair. The rival couples are: *Craig and Elizabeth *Daniel and Jocelyn *Edwin and Ava *Harry and Madison *Jack and Lacey *Xander and Fiona Brian, Sabine, Prince Altair, and Princess Vega do not have a rival to go with each other. They will always be single. 'Rival Events' Rival Events can be triggered if a certain marriage candidate has at least 10.000, 20.000, 30.000, and 40.000 Heart Points. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. *1st Rival Event will occur when the sweetheart has 1 Heart. *2nd Rival Event will occur when the sweetheart has 2 Hearts. *3rd Rival Event will occur when the sweetheart has 3 Hearts. *4th Rival Event will occur when the sweetheart has 4 Hearts. NOTE: If the player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. A player tries to see the third Romance Event between Romance X and Romance Y, but they have Romance Y (or Romance X) at 6 Hearts. Therefore Romance Y likes the player more than a Romance X (vice-versa), and one will not be able to see that event. If you are "married", then the heart point requirement is no longer necessary. Since the player has picked their own spouse, the other romance couples can freely marry on their own. One week after you see the 4th Rival Event, the couple will get married. The ceremony will shift over a day if it was going to fall on the same day as a festival. There is only normal sunny day allowed for a wedding! If you triggered two 4th Romance Events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding first. The second couple's ceremony will shift over a day. 'Wedding Ceremony' On the day of romance wedding, head to the Church and walk inside at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over players will automatically return back to their house. 'Rival Children' Like many Pretty Country games, the romance couples can only have one child. The rival children are: *Bella - Harry and Madison's daughter *Donny - Edwin and Ava's son *Julia - Xander and Fiona's daughter *Kaylee - Daniel and Jocelyn's daughter *Lucio - Craig and Elizabeth's son *Morten - Jack and Lacey's son 'Timeline' Two weeks after the rival couple is married, the player will receive a phone call. Afterwards, one will automatically be taken to the rival couple's house, announcing their new child. The child will grow to a new baby stage every 1 week until he/she is grown up. There is Stage 1 (Newborn), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing), Stage 4 (Walking), then finally Stage 5 (Talking). The child goes through five different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. *30 days (one month) after a rival couple's wedding ceremony, when the player awakes, they will suddenly receive a call from the father one, announcing that his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the mother one feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, players won't be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. The father one explains his wife will only be pregnant for 5 days. **After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the father one will call them once again. Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as main character, will go to Woo-hoo Clinic for the birthing event. After the pregnancy event, the rival child will be dressed in a blue blanket if they're boy, or pink blanket if they're a girl. *At Stage 2, the romance child will wear solid blue/pink onesie with a matching bib. *At Stage 3, the romance child will wear white shirt and blue/pink underwear, with a matching bib. *At Stage 4, the romance child will wear a blue/pink shirt with red underwear. *At Stage 5, the romance child, now a toddler, will wear a new clothing depending on its gender. Boys will wear a blue T-shirt and red shorts, whilst girls will wear a pink gingham dress. ---- 'Raising the Rival Child' After the pregnancy or at stages 2-3, players will randomly be apologised to help the new parents who can't seem calm their baby down. If the player refuses to calm the baby down, one returns to the main menu and may call again later. If the player succeeds in calming that baby down, they will earn +4000 HP. If the player gives up, the parents will result a failure but still give +4000 HP for helping and the parents will attempt to cheer up the baby. If the player is too hard with that rival child, the parents will get angry and lose -3000 HP with either of them! At stages 4 (toddler) and 5 (young child), the player will no longer be apologised to take care of that rival child. Instead, there is a new mini-game where one can play with the rival child. Here, that rival child can be spun in a circle by using stylus to make circular motions on the touch screen. If there's no activity for a while, the child will have an angry face. ---- 'Full-Grown' Another one week after the rival child learnt to talk, it will be a fully-grown child. After finish reading a letter from the rival, the Player will automatically taken to the couple's house, where the rival couple are waiting happily. At this stage, the boy will wear a long-sleeved jacket or sweater, shorts, and boots. Girls will wear long-sleeved dress with boots. The player will be able to interact and raise its friendship it like any other character. Rival children canot grow any older other than this stage. Category:Game Guide